


No Need

by Author_Incognito



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friendship, High School, Lunch, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4335803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Incognito/pseuds/Author_Incognito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because, sometimes, the words "I love you" don't always have to be spoken in a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Need

" I love you so much Darren." Katy said to her boyfriend of one month beside her at the cafeteria table. 

"Oh, I love you too, baby." Darren said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Oh, shut it you two. I really would like to eat my sandwich without having the urge to barf it back up." Emily said, miming gagging motions afterwards, which caused everybody at the table to laugh.

When they had all calmed down, they all started to talk amongst each other again, asking them what they were doing over the weekend and whatnot. All, except for one person. Annabeth.

At the present time, Annabeth had found herself whisked to a memory of herself and Percy after the Giant War had ended. She was so involved in her thoughts that she barely noticed Emily waving her hand in front of her face.

"Hello? Earth to Annabeth Chase?"

"What?" Annabeth asked, somewhat bitter that she had been distracted by her thoughts.

"I said, are you going to eat anything for lunch?" Emily asked, pointing to the empty space Annabeth had at her part of the table.

"Maybe she's not hungry." Mike said before Annabeth even had the chance to speak, his mouth crammed full with food. In response to his lack of polite manners, Katy glared at him.

When he noticed her staring, he grinned so widely that bits of food dripped down from his mouth and onto his tray.

"Disgusting." Katy murmured picking up her own sandwich to take another bite.

Emily rolled her eyes at them and turned back towards Annabeth. "So, Annabeth, aren't you going to eat something. I could give you have my sand- uhhh." Emily trailed off as her eyes grew to the size of saucers, staring at something behind Annabeth.

That certain something was revealed not two seconds later, with the words of " I cannot believe it. I just cannot believe it. You can remember every little detail of a documentary that you watch on the History Channel a month ago, yet you can forget your lunch."

Almost immediately, Annabeth -who was quite well known to her friends as showing no romantic inclantations to anyone- leaped up from her seat at the table and turned to the dark-haired teenager holding a paper bag in his hand and kissed him, which prompted her friends to stare around at each other in utter shock. When they were done Annabeth pulled away from him and took the paper bag from his hand. After a brief look inside, she set it down onto the table behind her.

"How did you know I forgot my lunch, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked.

'Seaweed Brain' only shrugged. "Your dad called me, said you had forgotten your lunch. So I came to deliver it too you. Plus, I wanted to have an excuse to see my amazing girlfriend. I really missed you." He said, smiling down at her.

"You just saw me last night." Annabeth said, returning the smile with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Fifteen hours is a long time." 'Seaweed Brain' said.

"Most of that time you were asleep." Annabeth pointed out to him.

"That doesn't matter. I still missed you. See you tonight?" He asked her.

Annabeth nodded her head. "See you tonight." She said, and with one last kiss, the mysterious 'Seaweed Brain' had disappeared almost as soon as he had appeared.

Still smiling, Annabeth sat back down at the table and began taking food out of the bag. After taking a few bites of her food, she noticed her friends staring at her intently.

"What?" She asked.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Oh, nothing, just who was that?" Emily hissed.

"That was my boyfriend, Percy." Annabeth said calmly, returning back to her food as if that ended the discussion.

"You have a boyfriend?" Darren asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yes." Annabeth said.

"He seemed to really like you a lot." Mike concluded.

"Wellllll . . . ." Katy said before Annabeth could say a word.

"Well, what?" Annabeth asked. As much as she loved her friends at school, they really, really annoyed her most of the time.

"He didn't say 'I love you'." Katy said, trying her best to look scandalized.

"So? What does that have to do with anything?" Annabeth asked.

Katy shrugged her shoulders. "I just read in a poll taken in a magazine that the more times a couple says 'I love you', the longer that they are to-"

"He didn't have to." Annabeth said, interrupting Katy.

Katy frowned. "Oh? And why is that?"

"Because I already know." Annabeth said, returning to her food and daydreams about a certain Son of Poseidon.


End file.
